The invention relates to a method of connecting a multiplicity of optical elements to a basic body, in particular for producing a faceted mirror. The invention also relates to a faceted mirror produced by the method.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,141 discloses a method by which a multifaceted mirror is produced in several steps, to be specific individual mirrors are created in a first step, and the individual mirrors are subsequently fixed and aligned and are bonded to a supporting body by means of an adhesive.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,913 discloses a faceted mirror in which a multiplicity of individual mirrors are adhesively bonded or screwed on a spherical support structure.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,166,868 there is a description of an optical mount for an optical component, an inner part being connected to an outer frame by a plurality of resilient articulated bars. The resilient articulated bars are produced galvanoplastically.
The present invention is based on the object of providing a method of connecting a multiplicity of optical elements of the type mentioned at the beginning, it being possible for the multiplicity of optical elements to be arranged on the basic body with high accuracy, in particular with respect to position and angularity, so that for example beam mixing and field imaging operations can be performed with high precision.
The present invention is based on the object of forming a faceted mirror with a multiplicity of individual optical mirror elements which produces a homogeneous lighting distribution or homogeneous illumination and very exact beam mixing and field imaging.